disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride is a 3D motion dark ride ride located at Universal Metazoa, and as well as others. It is based on Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film franchise, which is designed by Universal Creative, with the collaboration with Oceaneering, Nickelodeon, and Paramount Pictures. Attraction The ride the equivalent to other 3D dark rides such as The Amazing Adventures of Spider Man, and Transformers: The Ride, with motion vehicles and along with the big video screen in 3D high definition format. Queue The ride takes you in some sort of Ofiices in New York. And There are News showing The Attacks of Shredder and What's actually going on and You walk to a Break room And There are Mannequins of People Shot. Murdered. And Impaled By Shredder and his minions. Preshow 1 Once You get to the Other Offices. The Pre-show Plays with This Transcript Cam. (TV Static) Raphael: Check check... Uh Hello? Michealangelo: Uh Who Are These People Leonardo And Dontatello: SHUT UP! Raphael: Yeah Just Be Quiet. I'm trying to Talk to these People. Uh Yeah Sorry... Heelllo Evveryone! Welcome to Our Awesomeness Adventure. The City Of New York has been Invaded by Some Weirdos better known as those "Thugs" (He then does the Bunny ears with his fingers) Shredd- Shredder: I Heard My Name Leonardo: Oh No... (Facepalms) We Got The Shredder Ladies And Gentlemen, Boys And Girls. It Looks like You have To Join Us To Stop Him. Shredder: Stop Me Huh? No... You can't Stop me... Why? BECAUSE I AM THE NUMBER ONE VILLAIN WHO WILL RULE NEW YORK CITY!!! (Evil Laughs) (He Then Ends his Transmission) Michealangelo: Yeah That's Him Alright. Now Get Your (In Rock n roll style Tone) NINJA MASKS! YeeAAhHhHhhHhH! (Background Shows A Green and yellow Kamikaze with the Green colored 3D Glasses) All of the Ninja Turtles: See You At The Sewers Raphael (Bored): A.K.A Our Hideout... Michealangelo Leonardo And Dontatello: WHATEVER! Guests then Pick up The Turtle Power Eyewear (3D Glasses) And The doors open as you go through the sewers and While You survive going to A New room for Preshow 2. Preshow 2 Ride After Getting on the TurtleVan (Similar to the Scoop in Amazing Adventures Of Spider-Man And Evac From Transformers The Ride). It makes A Sharp turn to the Training Room with The Turtles and Splinter, Splinter Then Gets out of his Throne and says." Welcome. So I Heard that You are helping the turtles out Huh?" And he chuckles."Well That's Great." And Then Raphael says."Man You guys are really here." Then He Jumps onto the TurtleVan And then Claims," With Shredder and The Thugs Invading New York. We could Use Some of your help." Donatello Says." Yeah Technically." And As Soon as the TurtleVan drives off. Raphael and the others get onto their Vehicles, Michealangelo gets on his Orange Hellblazer Bike. Donatello gets on his Purple Ferrari with Turtle Shells on it. Leonardo and Raphael get on the Redlue Tank (Similar to Warthog from Twisted Metal 2012) And As They Drive off into New York. The TurtleVan Seems to Follow The Orange Hellblazer Bike. And The Screens Make the TurtleVan follow them, not to lose track. Then As The Launch off to New York city arrives. Bunch Of Smoke And Fire Rise from The Emitter floors once They Get to New York. The Chase begins with The TurtleVan Racing the KILRWING (Shredder's Aircraft Vehicle) (4 Miles Per Hour) Then The Redlue Tank tries to Shoot The KILRWING Down but Some Part of it Falls off. Then It Makes the cut to the Subway scene where Thugs Come And Shoot your TurtleVan With Machine Guns And Turrets. Unfortunately out of Nowhere, the TurtleVan Leaves the Set once the Subway runs them Over And Plummets into the Sewers Again. As The Vehicle Jumps And Shakes onto some of the Pile of junk at the Floor. All the turtles Fall off of their Vehicles and Raphael Says."You missed your match People. Now If there might be something around here." And Rocksteady And The Other Rhino Dude Come and Get their selves ready. And Michealangelo Says."GeT OuT OF HERE! WE GOT THIS!" And Some Of The Waves Plunge yourself back into New York City but the TurtleVan Finds Itself at Cathedral Hall. Post-ride